eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Mitchell
Louise Mitchell (also Fowler) made her first appearance 5th November 2001. Louise returned in early 2016 following a five year absence, now played by Tilly Keeper. Storylines Louise is the daughter of Phil Mitchell and Lisa Fowler. Lisa and Mark married so that her ex, Phil, would think Mark was the father of her baby. Her relationship with Phil, Louise's biological father, had been difficult and so she wanted to keep her daughter away from him. Louise was named after Mark's grandmother, Lou Beale but Sharon Watts discovered that Phil was in fact Louise's father and told him, so he went after Lisa. He was determined to get her and his daughter back. Phil and Lisa had an affair which ended when Mark found out, sending Lisa and Louise to live with Phil and his mother Peggy at The Queen Vic. Phil and Peggy took Louise over completely, excluding Lisa and hired a nanny, Joanne Ryan. They told Joanne and their Mitchell relatives that Lisa was mentally unstable. This came to a head on the day Peggy planned a party, celebrating her granddaughter's name being changed to Mitchell. Lisa was desperate to get her daughter back and get away from Phil and Peggy so she and Louise went to live in Portugal with her best friend Melanie Owen Phil went after Lisa and returned to Albert Square with Louise. He was suspected of murdering Lisa, and the police sent an undercover officer, Kate Morton (using the name Kate Tyler), to get a confession. It was revealed that Phil bullied Lisa into giving him custody. He told her to stay away - supposedly so Louise wouldn't be confused. Phil went on to marry Kate, and Lisa returned on their wedding day, determined to get her daughter back. Lisa planned to shoot Phil a second time, but Den Watts talked her out of it and she turned to alcohol instead and Den looked after her. He and his son, Dennis Rickman framed Phil for armed robbery. When Phil was arrested, Lisa took Louise and left Walford again. In 2007, Phil suggested to his son, Louise's half-brother Ben, that they track down Louise. Ben wasn't keen so Phil dropped the idea. In December 2007, Jack Branning told Phil he knew where Louise was and Phil asked for his help to find her. Jack gave Phil a picture of Louise, which convinced him to find her. In January 2008, Jack gave Phil Louise's address. Phil met Louise and told her he was her daddy only to be disappointed when she pointed to another man and called him her daddy. Louise moved back into Walford in March 2010, with Phil, Ben, Zsa Zsa and Shirley at 27 Albert Square. In August 2010, Lisa contacts the social worker, informing him that she wants Louise back. Phil says no but Peggy can see that Phil is not fit to be a father at the moment, so she goes against Phil and returns Louise to Lisa. When Phil finds out, he is angered at his mother and races to Lisa's house to get Louise back to the Mitchells. However after he kicks the door in, the house is empty and Lisa has vanished along with their daughter. Neither Louise nor Lisa have been seen since. 2016 In January 2016, Phil visits Peggy to ask for Louise's address to give her some money. Eventually, Phil finds Louise, now 14 years old, at her school and gives her the money, but she is not interested in taking it or making amends with her father, until Phil suddenly collapses and loses consciousness. Louise arrives in Walford and meets Shirley again. After telling her about Phil, Shirley takes Louise to see the family and informs them that Phil collapsed at her school before being taken to the hospital due to his liver. Sharon refuses to believe Louise, having been told of it from Phil the previous night, and claims Louise is being paid by Phil to facilitate a lie. Louise denies taking the money and says she thinks that her family no longer cares about Phil's health until Shirley and Kathy Sullivan (Gillian Taylforth) agree to visit Phil in the hospital. Later in the café, Louise is harsh towards Sharon about her attitude towards Phil, convincing Sharon to go to the hospital, where she learns that Phil has discharged himself from the hepatology ward, making Sharon realise that Louise was right. Lisa later calls Louise as she knows she is not in school, but Louise tells her not to call her if it happens again. Louise later notices Jay Brown (Jamie Borthwick) and smiles at him, but leaves hastily after seeing Ben Harry Reid. Louise turns up at Phil's with her belongings, but Ben answers the door and sends her away. Phil goes on the rampage in the square, using a JCB to destroy Deals on Wheels. The residents realise someone is trapped and Jay thinks it's his girlfriend, Linzi Bragg (Amy-Leigh Hickman) (because he told her to stay there.), however, Louise is found under the rubble and Phil breaks down. In May 2017, Louise is the host of Madison Drake's Birthday party which is held at Sharon Mitchell's house. The night starts of calm until Louise notices a crowd of teenagers rampage through the front door. A confused Louise asks Alexandra D'Costa what's going on and Alexandra D'Costa replies that it's only a 'few' mates from school. After a while, they finally get Louise in the mood for a party. This leads up to Louise asking Alexandra D'Costa for a non alcoholic. She comes back to Louise with Madison Drake tailing behind her, As she gives Louise the drink, Keegan (a horrible classmate from Walford High School) runs up the stairs before being stopped by Louise. Just then, Louise drinks the drink and tells Alexandra D'Costa that it tastes weird, not knowing that the troublesome pair had spiked her drink with vodka. Later that night, things take a turn for the worst when Louise starts to throw up all over the house which leads her too barge through the crowd of teenagers and out towards the back door. Louise starts to wobble as she tries to hold the vomit inside her mouth. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore which lead her to hold onto a parked car and cough up blood before fainting onto the ground with the crowd of teenagers and Denis Rickman standing around her not knowing what to say and do. After a few minutes, Bex Fowler and Louise's crush Travis came around the corner just in the nick of time, to keep Louise alive. On June 9th, Louise and Travis confirm their relationship, and agree to take their relationship slowly, following Alexandra and Madison telling her lies about Travis. Gallery Louise Mitchell.jpg|Louise Mitchell as a baby played by Rachel Cox (2001–03) Louise Mitchell (Danni Bennatar).jpg|Louise Mitchell played by Danni Bennatar (2008) Louise Mitchell 2.jpg|Brittany Papple (2010) Louise_Mitchell (Brittany_Papple).jpg Louisemitchell.jpg Louise Mitchell Photo in Phil's Wallet (2016).jpg|Louise Mitchell Photo in Phil's Wallet (2016) Louise Mitchell School Photo (2016).jpg|Louise Mitchell School Photo (2016) Louise Mitchell Tilly.jpg|Louise Mitchell (2016) Louise Mitchell Zip Card (31 March 2016).jpg|Louise Mitchell Zip Card (31 March 2016) Louise Mitchell (2016).png|Louise Mitchell (2016) lou.jpg Louise Mitchell Thief Poster (22 April 2016).jpg|Louise Mitchell Thief Poster (22 April 2016) Louise Mitchell and Bex Fowler (2017).jpg|Louise Mitchell and Bex Fowler (2017) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Baby Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Fowler Family Category:Mitchell Family Category:2001 Births Category:2001 Arrivals